U.S. Pat. No. 6,567,399 (Schuster), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly cites a “high-fidelity voice/audio communication system including a high-fidelity SLIC (HSLIC) device that combines traditional BORSCHT functionality with high fidelity sampling and compression techniques. The HSLIC preferably resides on a single plug-in line card contained within a multi-cards chassis. The line card includes an analog interface that connects to a two-wire subscriber line, a high fidelity codec for sampling the analog signal at a high resolution and converting high rate digital signals to an analog signal, a voice processing client running on a microprocessor and associated digital memory. The high fidelity codec preferably has a sample rate of at least twenty thousand samples per second, and no less that 250 quantization levels. The voice processing client preferably includes an Internet Protocol (IP) processing client, Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) client, a Real Time Protocol (RTP) client, and other components of a communication protocol stack for establishing a connection over a packet based network by way of the network interface circuit. The line card establishes a high fidelity audio connection by sending an invite request to a proxy server; receiving an okay signal indicating that the request was received; sending an acknowledge signal; quantizing audio information at a sampling rate greater than twenty thousand samples per second with a resolution of no less than 4096 quantization levels; and, packetizing the quantized data for transmission to a remote device.” See Abstract.
United States Patent Application 20020031086 (Welin), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly cites a “method of processing first and second record packets of real-time information includes computing for each packet a deadline interval and ordering processing of the packets according to the respective deadline intervals. A single-chip integrated circuit has a processor circuit and embedded electronic instructions forming an egress packet control establishing an egress scheduling list structure and operations in the processor circuit that extract a packet deadline intervals, place packets in the egress scheduling list according to deadline intervals; and embed a decoder that decodes the packets according to a priority depending to their deadline intervals.” See Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,370,149 (Gorman), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly cites a “telecommunication system includes a digital switch, a local loop coupling the digital switch to a subscriber location, wherein a segment of the local loop includes copper twisted pair and wherein an asymmetrical digital subscriber line is carried by the local loop, the asymmetrical digital subscriber line including a plurality of data packets capable of carrying a plurality of derived digital telephone lines. The telecommunication system further includes a subscriber unit coupled to the asymmetrical digital subscriber line. The subscriber unit monitors the content of at least one of the plurality of data packets, receives an off-hook signal in response to an action of a user, and initiates a first derived digital telephone line of the plurality of derived digital telephone lines in response to the off-hook signal.” See Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,359,881 (Gerszberg), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly cites a “new architecture capable of utilizing the existing twisted pair interface between customer premises equipment and an associated serving local switching office is used to provide a vast array of new services to customers. Using an intelligent services director (ISD) at the customer services equipment as an interface for the equipment to an existing twisted cable pair and a facilities management platform (FMP) at the serving local switching office as an interface to various networks and service opportunities, new services such as simultaneous, multiple calls (voice analog or digital), facsimile, Internet traffic and other data can be transmitted and received over the twisted cable pair by using digital subscriber loop transmission schemes. The new services include but are not limited to videophone, utility meter reading and monitoring, broadcasting and multicasting. The architecture provides for fault-tolerant, transparent interaction of components and services and supports a variety of standards for each level of the open systems interconnection layers and layers of TCP/IP. The FMP connects electronically or optically to the public switched telephone network, Internet backbone, a private Intranet as well as other possible network connections.”. See Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,272,209 (Bridger), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly cites a “method, apparatus, and software for providing lifeline service during power failure affecting Customer Premises Equipment (CPE) in a Digital Subscriber Loop (DSL) arranged to carry voice traffic in band rather than on a separate analogue POTS band. The arrangement provides a reduced service, capable of supporting at least one voice call, to operate during such power failure and, where a single call is in progress during power failure, that call may be maintained during the transition from DSL to analogue POTS lifeline service. Where a call is in progress upon power restoration, the lifeline POTS service may be maintained until completion of the call so as not to interrupt a potential lifeline call.”. See Abstract.